Known waste liquid tanks include, for example, a waste ink tank that holds waste ink produced in a recording unit that ejects ink. The waste ink tank includes a first tank (e.g., an undetachable waste ink case) into which waste ink flows, a second tank (e.g., a detachable ink case), and a connecting portion (e.g., an insertion portion) that connects between the first tank and the second tank. The first tank, the second tank, and the connecting portion each accommodate therein an absorber (e.g., an ink holding member) for absorbing (e.g., holding) waste ink.